¿Quién se atreve?
by eri-san uesugi
Summary: Danny ha decidido darse una oportunidad para salir con otras personas. Sin embargo, a Steve esto no le cae nada bien y está decidido a conquistar al rubio.Hará lo necesario para lograrlo, así tenga que arruinarle todas sus citas. En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale y él esta dispuesto a utilizar todos sus recursos contra la competencia. Así que… ¿quién se atreve a intentarlo?


Serie: Hawai Five-0

Pareja: Steve/Danno McDanno.

Clasificación: +13,

Género: Comedia, Romance.

**Resumen:** Danny al fin se ha decidido a darle otra oportunidad al amor y a salir con otras personas. Sin embargo, a Steve esto no le cae nada bien y está decidido a conquistar al rubio y tenerlo para él antes que otro se lo arrebate. Hará lo necesario para lograrlo, así tenga que arruinarle todas sus citas. En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, y él esta dispuesto a utilizar todos sus recursos contra la competencia. Así que… ¿quién se atreve a intentarlo?

**Notas: Vale, vale, no pude resistirme ha hacer esto. Tal vez es culpa de ver tanta comedia romántica últimamente. Gracias a Nana-chan mi lindo amigo que escupe arcoiris por la boca y siempre me da ideas de comedias románticas. Sin más, pues espero que les guste este primer capitulo. ¡Comenten!**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Sabio Consejo**

-¡Hey, socio! Mañana es noche de cervezas, no lo olvides.

Danny se detuvo antes de entrar a su coche y le miró. –No esta vez. Se disculpó. –Tengo una cita.

-¿Una cita? Steve estaba visiblemente impactado.

-Sí. ¿Recuerdas esa charla que tuvimos en la que dijiste que tenía que dejar de lamentar el pasado y darme otra oportunidad?

Lo recordaba, claro que lo recordaba. ¡Pero quería que esa oportunidad fuera con él!

-Dios, sálvame. Danny siguió. –Pero tienes razón, ya es hora de salir de mi capullo.

-¡No! Steve agitó los brazos. -¿No crees que es demasiado pronto? Dijo bajando su voz, sintiéndose como un tonto por alterarse de esa manera.

-¿Pronto? Sonrió Danno. –Tengo 33, si espero un poco más tendré que ir a mis citas en silla de ruedas.

El moreno se vio obligado a sonreír, aunque por dentro quería tirarse a llorar por la situación. Porque en su intento de avanzar un poco con el rubio le había salido el tiro por la culata. –Entonces, ¿con quién sales? Danny solamente sonrió y subió al Camaro. -¿Danno? Cuando el auto arrancó su compañero respondió –Ya lo sabrás. Y se marchó.

El viento sopló suavemente un momento, el brillo opacó del sol aun se colaba por las primeras luces de la noche. Steve respiró, se tomó un momento para relajar su mandíbula tensa y cerró sus ojos concentrándose. Respiró una vez más, profundamente, lento, encuadró los hombros y decidido… golpeó con su puño la puerta de su camioneta.

¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué Danny le salía ahora con esto? ¡¿Por qué ahora después de que él había esperado más de un año para comenzar a dar pequeños pasos con su compañero, cuidando de no empujarlo demasiado? ¡¿Por qué pensaba en salir con otros sin considerarlo a él primero? Y lo más importante ¡¿Cómo carajos fue que algo que él dijo en su propio beneficio terminó echándole la soga al cuello? ¡¿Por qué? Estúpidamente había cavado su propia tumba.

Gruñó y le dio otro fuerte golpe a la puerta. Necesitaba urgentemente algo para desquitarse.

-¿Cuál fue el pecado de esa puerta hijo? Joey se acercó a él sin comprender por qué el zafarrancho.

-Ahora no Joey. Pidió aun con la sangre fluyendo rápidamente hacia su cerebro.

Joey White se cruzó de brazos, dejándole saber que no dejaría el tema -Creo que ahora es el mejor momento. Steve suspiró, sabía cuán necio era el hombre. -¿Entonces?

-Creo que metí la pata.

-¿Qué tan profundo? Con calma se recargó de espaldas sobre la camioneta, al lado del SEAL.

-Lo suficiente como para que esa persona no se dé cuenta de mis intenciones y esté teniendo citas con otros.

-Hijo, ¿acaso no te enseñe todo sobre las mujeres? El tono moderado y sereno del ex marine denotaba que el asunto le parecía bastante sencillo.

-Lo hiciste. Afirmó. –Y muy bien.

-Pero…

Joey esperó hasta que él dijo. –Pero Danny no es una mujer.

-En ese caso es mucho más fácil. El moreno lo miró como si estuviera loco, pero guardó silencio un momento antes de responder.

-No sé cómo conquistar a un hombre. Argumentó finalmente. -¿Por qué crees que estamos teniendo esta conversación?

La cabeza de Joey se movió en asentimiento y rió. –No sabrás cómo conquistar a un hombre, pero sabes lo que te gusta, ¿cómo te conquistan? Todos los hombres nos regimos por principios básicos. Sugirió. –Así que piensa ¿qué es lo que te gusta de Danny, cómo te conquisto?

El comandante pareció sopesar las palabras de su amigo antes de responder dubitativo. –Para empezar… su apariencia. Joey dio una cabezada en asentimiento. –Ya sabes, él siempre está tan arreglado y eso lo hace ver tan caliente.

-Los hombres siempre nos fijamos en la apariencia, y él es bastante atractivo a decir verdad. La mirada de recelo que recibió de su alumno le hizo sonreír. -¿Qué más?

-Su actitud; no teme mostrar sus sentimientos, sé pega a mi cómo si fuera casi natural que nuestros cuerpos se tocaran.

-Te gusta que sea algo atrevido.

-Y directo. Completó. –Ya sabes, Danny nunca se calla nada, ni siquiera se lo piensa para decirme "babe" o "te amo" y cosas por el estilo. Se contagió con la amena risa de Joey y se permitió relajarse un poco. –Él es… no lo sé, cada movimiento que hace parece tan sexy y natural ¿sabes? Cómo si no lo hiciera con intención pero aun así me vuelve loco. Y luego está su nobleza, tan grande que podría hundir la maldita isla y no sé como cabe en un cuerpo tan pequeño.

-¿Por qué no le has dicho todo eso?

-Porque quería darle tiempo de que olvidara todo el asunto con Rachel y el rompimiento con Gaby. No quería presionar y alejarlo o asustarlo. Quería… hacerlo bien. Cortejarlo y todo eso, pero a su tiempo. Con desesperación se pasó la mano por el cabello. -¿Qué es lo que he estado haciendo mal Joey?

-Todo. Sentenció con los ojos fijos en él. –Si quieres hacer todo eso ve y consíguete una mujer herida. Pero si lo que quieres es obtener a Danny vas a tener que dejar de pensar en él como una mujer; él es un hombre. Empieza por atacar sus necesidades básicas, conquístale como él lo hizo. Lo primero que tienes que hacer es llamar su atención más que como un amigo.

-¿Me estas diciendo que lo seduzca? Joey se encogió de hombros. -¿Creés que funcione?

-¿Qué te llevó a fijarte en él como más que un amigo? Cuestionó -¿Su maravilloso culo o su bondadoso corazón? Steve no respondió, solamente sonrió y negó divertido con la cabeza conteniendo su risa. –Cuando tengas su atención sexual entonces habrás dado el primer paso.

-Entonces ¿tengo que exhibirme cómo un pedazo de carne frente a él? Preguntó aun sonriendo.

-¿Así lo veías a él al principio?

-Cómo un maldito filete gourmet. Rió suelto tapando su cara. –Y yo era un perro hambriento por él.

-Entonces tienes que ser el filete para un perro hambriento. Señaló Joey enderezándose y dando un pasó al frente.

-Joey. Le detuvo el castaño. -¿Qué debo hacer con lo de las citas? Eso me agrega competencia.

-¿Cuál es la mejor defensa, cadete? Inquirió firmemente.

-El ataque, señor. Respondió de inmediato encuadrando los hombros por reflejo.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta.

-¿Eso no sería deshonesto?

-Hijo, he estado casado cuatro veces, y si algo he aprendido en esos años es que no hay nada más cierto que el dicho que reza que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. Sonrió retomando su marcha.

Se quedó un rato más ahí parado, pensando en su conversación con Joey. ¿Debería hacer caso a su consejo? ¿Ir sobre Danno sin más? No quería dar un paso en falso y desmoronar su amistad, al menos esa la tenía segura. Se frotó el puente de la nariz. Joey tenía razón; Danny era un hombre, y por lo que conocía uno bastante apasionado como para aguantar un año de rodeos y dulces y discretos toques disfrazados.

Lo admitía, sus métodos habían fallado (y causándole problemas además), así que era hora de probar el estilo directo y agresivo que Joey proponía.

Steve se enderezó, sacó el pecho y miró decidido al frente; donde la oscuridad de la noche había caído por completo. Suficiente de dudas y temores, él era un Teniente Comandante de la Marina conocido por su liderazgo y astucia, era un SEAL de alto nivel que se caracterizaba por su eficiencia y determinación para lograr sus misiones. No iba a permitir que la mayor misión de su vida fallara a causa de sus dudas o que el objeto de su afecto le fuera arrebatado por alguien más.

Tenía la astucia, la determinación, conocimiento previo y la ventaja objetiva de Joey. Él tenía los recursos y no iba a dudar ni un solo instante en usarlos todos como medios para lograr su meta: Iba a tener a Danno en sus brazos, para sí, incluso si tenía que arruinar todas sus citas.

Al día siguiente el moreno entro en la sede asegurándose de que el rubio aun no llegara.

-Kono, Chin. Llamó a sus compañeros que de inmediato se voltearon a verlo.

-¿Qué pasa jefe? Te vez agitado.

-Necesito hablar con ustedes antes de que Danny llegue.

-Escuchamos. Dijo Chin mirándolo preocupado.

Steve dio un último vistazo a la puerta de vidrio antes de comenzar a hablar. Si iba a poner en marcha su plan de ataque iba a necesitar toda la ayuda posible para cubrir todos los frentes. Unos minutos más tarde Kono le interrumpió cuando soltó una gran carcajada hasta doblarse y agarrarse el estómago por el dolor. Ok, esa no era precisamente la reacción que había imaginado.

-En serio jefe. Reía la chica. –No puedo creer que te hayas tardado tanto tiempo en decidirte. Dijo limpiando las pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Comenzábamos a creer que ibas a esperar hasta la boda de Danny para decidirte y secuestrarlo en el último momento. Sonrió Chin.

-Esa también pudo ser una buena idea. Bromeó relajándose.

-Ni de broma, hubiera comprado un vestido para nada. Se quejó la isleña.

-Entonces ¿quieres que te ayudemos a arruinar las citas de Danno hasta que él se enamoré de ti? La cara de Chin era algo entre sorpresa, diversión y resignación.

-Exactamente.

-Mientras tanto tú te exhibirás como carne para asado y trataras de conquistarlo. Kono no podía quitar la sonrisa de su cara. –No creo que sea muy difícil, ya eres bastante sexy sin intención, imagínate con ella y le vas a provocar un infarto a Danny y al resto de la isla.

Steve le miró agradecido por su apoyo incondicional antes de pedirle. –Danno no quiere contarme nada sobre su cita de esta noche, ya sabes cómo es de necio, dudo que me diga algo si le pregunto.

-No podemos arruinar la cita sino sabemos donde será. Anunció el teniente mortificado.

-Déjenmelo a mí. Sonrió la morena. –Voy a hacerlo cantar como pajarito.

El SEAL asintió al tiempo que la puerta de la sede se abría y la voz de Danny llenaba el lugar.

-¿Qué? ¿Hay reunión o algo? Saludó en un tono alegre.

-Naah. Contestó Kono naturalmente cuando todos se voltearon a verle. –Sólo estábamos tratando de convencer al jefe de comprar una nueva cafetera, la que tenemos ya se esta retirando.

-No entra en el presupuesto Kono. Dijo Steve siguiéndole el juego.

-Lastima. Mencionó Chin encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tal vez lo haría si dejáramos de pagar por todas los daños que causas en las persecuciones. Sonrió Danny. Mcgarret se encogió de hombros y se encaminó a su oficina, los demás lo imitaron poco después.

-¡Lo tengo! Chilló Kono triunfante cerrando la puerta de la oficina donde Chin y Steve estaban revisando unos papeles.

Mcgarret asomó la cabeza a su izquierda y vio al detective entretenido; hablando por teléfono de espalda a ellos.

-Va a tardar un rato, está hablando con Grace. Informó la chica.

-¿Entonces? Preguntó ansioso.

-Sara Vermut, es profesora de tenis en el club donde Grace practica. Steve arrugó la frente. –La conoció hace tres semanas y ella le pidió una cita, irán al Roy´s de Waikiki Beach esta noche a las 8:00 p.m. Danny reservó una mesa en el balcón.

Steve se quedó en silencio unos segundos tratando de calmar su frustración, Chin le palmeó el hombro. –Bien, a trabajar. Dijo. –Kono, averigua todo acerca de esta mujer, quiero saber cada detalle. Chin, necesito que vayas al Roy´s y te asegures de que nos dejen poner una cámara y micrófonos cerca de la mesa que reservó Danny, también encuentra a alguien del servicio que nos ayude por si lo necesitamos. Se giró hacia su amigo y le dijo. –Utiliza cualquier método para lograrlo. Chin cabeceó y salió de la oficina.

-Creo que lo mejor será que te mantengas relajado frente a Danny, pero no mucho para que no sospeche. Propuso Kono.

-Tienes razón. Trataré de actuar normal y distraerle para que no sospeche.

-Tranquilo jefe. Sonrió la morena. –Todo va a salir bien, no vamos a permitir que nadie más que tú tenga a nuestro Danny.

Steve sonrió viéndola salir. Miró al rubio aun hablando por teléfono y sonriendo.

Bueno, la recompensa valía el riesgo. Con los ánimos restaurados puso manos a la obra para maquinar una estrategia, si quería ganar no podía haber errores.

-Sara Vermut, no sabes lo que te espera. Dijo decidido.

Al fin de cuentas Joey le había dado un sabio consejo.

* * *

**Notas: Como pueden ver, Steve es un enemigo digno de temer. ¿Qué estará planeando su loca cabezita?**


End file.
